Can You See My Heart?
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Tuhan telah memberikanku setengah sayap yang kelam, dengan malam sebagai helaiannya dan baja sebagai tulangnya. Sedangkan kau diberikan sebuah sayap yang bersinar dari cahaya terakhir―cahaya pengharapan manusia―yang seharusnya dapat melengkapi sayap hitamku. Naa, Eren ... jawablah aku. Mengapa kita tak bisa bersatu? Sho-ai. EreRi. Ficto Gemino. Special for #BiWeeklyPrompt4


**Shingeki no Kyojin and All Characters belong to Isayama Hajime-sensei.**

**Plot of 'Can You See My Heart?' belongs to me.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Angst and Romance**

**Warning : Reincarnation AU, BL/Boy's Love/Slash or whatever you called it, Death Chara, Bahasa Levi(?), Ficto Gemino, First Attempt in SnK Fandom, OOC, Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos berkeliaran. Implied!EreRi―ya, Anda tidak salah baca, kok ^^. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Summary : Tuhan telah memberikanku setengah sayap yang kelam, dengan malam sebagai helaiannya dan baja sebagai tulangnya. Sedangkan kau diberikan sebuah sayap yang bersinar dari cahaya terakhir―cahaya pengharapan manusia―yang seharusnya dapat melengkapi sayap hitamku. **_**Naa**_**, Eren ... jawablah aku. Mengapa kita tak bisa bersatu?**

**Special for #BiweeklyPrompt4! : Ficto Gemino.**

**Agak **_**missmatch**_** sih, tapi ... NP: '**_**Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~' **_**by VanaN'Ice dan '**_**Aishiteru'**_** by Monkey Majik (lagu-lagu jaman kapan ini?!)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"**Kemana lagi kau akan pergi, Eren?"**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Sekali lagi harapanku hanyalah harapan―dan pergimu tak dapat kuhentikan."**_

_**._._._.**_

* * *

_**._._._.**_

_Eren tak 'kan kembali._

Dia pergi.

... untuk yang kesekian kalinya―di depan mataku ...

Ah ...

'Semua ini salahku―dan juga salah keegoisanmu,' batinku―sesalku.

Lagi.

Tanganku menggenggam setangkai mawar putih, mengingatkanku pada kedua pedang di tanganku yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah pekat oleh darah, sedangkan tubuhku hanya terpaku menatapnya dibawa pergi.

_... Oleh para pria berpakaian hitam, yang membawa sebuah peti mati―Eren kembali dibawa pergi dariku._

Aku kembali memanggil namamu. "Eren ..." dan suaraku tak kukenali lagi.

"Eren ..." Berulang kali kupanggil nama itu, hanya hening yang menjawabnya.

Sesak, dadaku terasa sesak dan jantungku serasa sulit berdetak―mengenang kembali hanya membuatku semakin terluka. Mataku panas namun tak ada airmata untuk mendinginkannya, sedangkan tubuhku lemas seolah-olah aku tak lagi dapat berdiri di atas tanah. Hatiku kembali hancur―menyisakan kepingan-kepingan itu kembali berserakan. Di barisan terdepan ada Mikasa―yang berkursi roda―serta Armin dengan mata sembabnya. Mereka tak berhenti menangis sejak kemarin siang, sesaat setelah berita kematian itu sampai, berpelukan satu sama lain untuk saling menenangkan. Kecelakaan itu tentu membuat semuanya terkejut―termasuk diriku yang baru saja bertemu denganmu. Bahkan Kirstein si wajah kuda, Springer si botak dan si gadis kentang―siapa? Blouse? Braus?―menangis tersedu-sedu di dekat peti matimu. Aku sendiri sudah merasa seperti orang bodoh―hanya diam di sana dengan tatapan kosong, tak tau dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Saat aku dapat menatap wajahmu untuk kali terakhir, barulah airmataku pecah.

"Eren ..." panggilku, dan kau tak menjawabnya.

Padahal aku yakin kita pada akhirnya dapat bersama seperti apa yang telah kita inginkan. Memiliki sebuah rumah di pinggir pantai, hidup bersamaku, bersama Armin dan Mikasa―tanpa adanya _titan_, tanpa adanya para anggota Polisi Militer yang brengsek itu, tanpa adanya babi-babi tamak itu, dan tanpa adanya kekuatanmu yang '_itu'_―semuanya normal, dunia ini akhirnya normal, kau hanyalah pemuda biasa saja, dan aku hanyalah seorang pria biasa saja―bukan lagi seorang prajurit terkuat yang membawa sayap kebebasan di punggungnya. Namun mengapa kau terus pergi dan terus menjauh seakan-akan kau tak lelah menghilang dari pandanganku? Mengapa Tuhan terus menakdirkan jalan yang lain? Mengapa kita tetap tak bisa bersama?

... _Naa_, Eren?

Tuhan kejam, bukan?

Walupun kau tak menjawabnya, aku tau kau akan menjawab tidak. Aku tau kau akan terus mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya saat aku mengeluh tentang dunia. Kau terlalu bodoh―aku lupa―kau adalah bocah paling idiot yang pernah kutemui dan kau terlalu polos untuk bocah seusiamu. 'Bocah sialan', bukankah itu nama yang kuberikan padamu di kehidupan kita yang pertama? Bukankah dahulu kau terus mengeluh ingin bebas hingga kau membuang semua kehidupanmu itu? Bukankah kau masih berharap untuk hidup bersamaku? Bukankah dahulu kita saling mencintai dan kau berjanji akan terus mencintaiku―sampai mereka merebutmu dariku?

'_Jawab aku, Eren._'

Tidakkah kau menyesal telah bersamaku? Mencintaiku?

... tidakkah kau menyesal, Eren?

Pada dunia ini.

Pada semua harapan yang pernah kita bayangkan. Pada mimpi yang telah kita lukis di malam itu.

Pada janji yang tak pernah kau tepati.

Jujur saja―aku sudah menyerah.

... Untuk kesekian kalinya, hanya kalimat itu yang dapat kuucapkan padamu ...

"Selamat tinggal, Eren ..." bisikku sekali lagi terlambat sampai ke telingamu.

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

"_**Padahal aku yakin kita akan sampai pada tujuan terakhir kita bersama, untuk hidup bahagia."**_

_**._._._.**_

* * *

_**._._._.**_

_Kau masih menatapku dengan mata sendumu, namun kau memaksa tersenyum lebih lebar padaku._

Satu kecupan di bibir, dan aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Kita akan sampai di pantai saat matahari terbenam besok, dan waktu kita hanya tiga jam di sana ..." ujarku dengan suara tercekat, menggulung peta lusuh di tanganku dengan perlahan, "setelah kita selesaikan permintaan terakhirmu itu, kita akan kembali ke Sina ..." tambahku dengan sedikit keraguan. "Kau yakin kau sudah siap, Eren?"

"Ya, pak."

"Hanya untuk memastikan terakhir kalinya―benarkah tidak ada yang kau sesali sedikitpun dari semua ini?"

Eren menggeleng pelan, mata hijau kebiruannya bersinar bodoh, "Jika ada yang saya sesali, pak, maka saya tidak akan mengambil keputusan ini," ujarnya dengan tegas, namun aku dapat mendengarkan keretakan hatinya saat itu pula. Dia menambahkan, "Terlebih lagi saya adalah orang yang bodoh―apakah saya benar, Korporal Levi?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda disertai senyuman. Aku terdiam mendengarnya, tak dapat membalas ucapannya. Entah mengapa leluconnya itu malah membuat hatiku hancur mendengarnya. Ucapannya itu seolah-olah dia sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri, menyesalinya dalam hati, namun apadaya dia sudah terlanjur menyetujui dan dia tak bisa kembali. Dan dia ingin mengatakan seolah-olah ini adalah kali terakhir aku mendengar lelucon tidak lucunya itu. Eren mungkin tak menyadarinya, namun aku ingin memeluknya dan menangis dalam pelukannya saat itu juga. Namun aku harus tetap kuat―ya, aku tau itu―karena dia masih menyandarkan jiwanya yang sudah hancur padaku. Akupun mendengus dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Kuharap kau akan menyesalinya, bocah ..." gumamku dengan pelan.

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

"_**Lihatlah kenyataannya, bocah―Tuhan tetap tak mengizinkan kita bersama ..."**_

_**._._._.**_

* * *

_**._._._.**_

_Padahal kita masih memiliki waktu hingga hari itu―mengapa kau sudah bermaksud mengatakannya sekarang?_

Aku bergeming saat kau mendekat, matamu memantulkan sinar bulan, membuatnya berkilau di antara kegelapan hutan. Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku tidak terpana melihatnya―sungguh kau terlihat sangat indah, tapi aku ingat aku sedang marah padamu. Namun melihat kenyataannya bahwa kau akan segera menghilang dari pandanganku, membuatku takut, dan aku menahan semua emosiku tetap terjaga dalam diriku. Matamu menutup, tak membiarkanku melihat ke dalam pikiranmu yang mudah terbaca itu. Dan saat kau menciumku, aku baru menyadari apa maumu. Beraninya kau memberiku sebuah kecupan selamat tinggal secepat ini, Yeager ...

"Kapten?" panggilmu lirih, dengan nada malu-malu, "Bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu?"

Kututup kedua mataku dengan emosi yang mulai tak terkendali. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, bocah?" tanyaku ketus, masih tak berniat menatap langsung pada matamu. Kau mendekat ke arahku, dengan wajah memerah, "A-aku ingin mengingat wajahmu, Kapten ... Aku ingin mengingat wajahmu untuk terakhir kalinya ..." jawabmu, jujur. Terakhir kalinya, katamu? '_Dasar bocah sialan_,' umpatku dalam hati. Sebebal apa sebenarnya dirimu, Eren? Haruskah aku mendiktekan satu per satu apa yang tengah kurasakan padamu? Tidak bisakah kau membaca segalanya dari mataku―seperti yang Erwin, Hange, dan Petra lakukan? Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal. Aku membiarkanmu melakukan sesukamu, aku sudah tidak peduli. Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat mata hijau kebiruanmu kembali bersinar redup.

_Eren terus menatapku dengan tatapan sendunya._

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

"_**Apa kau berhasil mengingatku―seperti janjimu?"**_

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

_Eren tak pernah mengingatku, namun aku jelas mengingatnya._

Mata besar bodoh berwarna hijau kebiruannya itu, wajah idiot yang terlihat seperti orang sedang konstipasi itu, dan juga surai cokelat tua yang tak pernah rapi itu. Dia Eren―Eren Yeager. Bocah bodoh yang akan memerah sambil tersenyum canggung di depanku, bocah '_monster'_ yang tidak mengerti apa itu bersih dan apa itu kotor, bocah ingusan yang bercita-cita ingin membantai _titan_ habis-habisan hingga tak ada satupun yang tersisa di dunia ini. Bocah yang pernah kucintai dulu dan kini. Bocah yang tak bisa menepati janjinya sendiri. Ya, aku mengingatnya―dan dia masih tetap sama.

Dia masih tetap sama, seperti yang kuingat dari mimpi-mimpiku tentangnya.

Komandan Erwin Smith dari pihak Amerika sudah menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada pihak Perancis―pihakku―untuk mengeksekusi setiap prajurit Jerman yang masih loyal pada Hitler dan terjebak dalam wilayah kami. Dan dari sanalah aku bertemu dengannya di kehidupan kami yang entah keberapa. Pada awalnya aku tak percaya―tentu saja siapapun tidak akan percaya melihat _de javu _yang begitu nyata―namun perlahan semua ingatan kehidupan pertamaku kembali dan menari-nari di kepalaku. Dan dadaku sesak melihatnya berdiri di sana. Ya, Eren ada di sana, di barisan para prajurit yang akan dieksekusi hari ini. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan khasnya―penuh nafsu membunuh dan amarah yang meluap-luap―tidak berubah sama sekali. Alisnya saling bertautan saat aku balas menatapnya, wajahnya kaku, tak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa takut.

"Bawa mereka semua ke tiang gantung," komandoku dingin, sudah cukup melihat tubuh kotor dan menjijikkan di hadapanku.

Walaupun kami kembali bertemu, aku menyesal mengapa dia malah terlahir menjadi musuhku ...

... Pada akhirnya perang dunia kedua berakhir―begitupula dengan cintaku ...

_**._._._.**_

* * *

**._._._.**

"_**Mengapa kau juga tak pernah mengatakan padaku apa yang telah kau rencanakan, bodoh?"**_

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

"_Tidak bisakah kau menerima kenyataan, Levi?"._

Ingin sekali aku berteriak di depan wajahnya sampai ia mau berhenti.

Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku. "Aku tidak bisa ..." jawabku dengan lirih, "percuma kau memohon padaku―aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya, Erwin ..." Kutatap mata biru langit Erwin dalam-dalam, mencoba mengintimidasinya sebisaku walaupun itu terdengar percuma. Dia sudah terlalu kebal dengan sikapku. Aku terus mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam matanya, namun hanya penyesalan yang dapat kulihat darinya. Erwin kembali menggeleng mendengar ucapanku. Tangan besarnya menepuk pundakku dengan lembut. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Levi. Tapi kita tak memiliki jalan lain," ujarnya dengan nada sendu, nada suara yang tak pernah kudengar darinya, "terlebih ini adalah permintaan terakhir darinya. Apa kau ingin mengecewakannya?"

"Aku akan terus menolaknya, Erwin, sampai aku mendengar langsung darinya," ucapku tegas. Gigiku bergemeretuk, emosiku sudah tak terkendali. Erwin menautkan kedua alis setebal ulat bulunya sembari menghela napas. "Eren akan berada di penjara Polisi Militer sampai hari eksekusinya. Percayalah padaku, Levi. Aku dan Hange sudah berusaha menghentikannya, namun ini adalah pilihan Eren sendiri ..."

Erwin terus mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Dia pasti bercanda ..."

Suasana berubah menjadi tegang, dan aku tau mengapa. Erwin menambahkan, "Eren memintamu untuk menjadi eksekutornya pada hari kemenangan kita―hari dimana kemanusiaan menang dari para _titan_―dan sebagai _titan_ terakhir, dia lebih memilih '_bebas_' daripada terus dikurung di dalam penjara. hanya itu yang ingin ia beritahukan padamu. Percayalah padaku, Levi ..."

"... Aku tidak percaya pada omong kosongmu sampai aku bertemu dengannya."

"Eren tak bisa mengatakannya langsung padamu, para Polisi Militer itu tidak membiarkan siapapun―bahkan dirimu―datang menemuinya untuk saat ini."

"Biarkan aku mendengarkannya langsung dari Eren ..." ucapku dengan suara tercekat.

Erwin menggeleng mendengarnya, "Maafkan aku, Levi. Tapi kita tak memilik jalan lain."

"Kau gila, Erwin."

"Tiga hari, Levi ..." ujarnya padaku, "tiga hari waktumu sebelum hari eksekusi Eren berlangsung."

._._._.

* * *

**._._._.**

"_**Bahkan kau sendiri tak dapat menepati janjimu padaku."**_

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

_Pada_ _akhirnya aku masih belum bertemu dengannya―Eren_.

Napasku berat dan dadaku tiba-tiba sesak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi, bahkan kurasa tubuhku mulai mati rasa dan pandanganku mengabur. Satu nama tiba-tiba terlintas di benakku. "_Eren _..." panggilku dalam hati, entah pada siapa, meminta pertolongannya saat tak lagi kurasakan tubuhku sendiri. Aku tau sedari tadi makhluk hitam itu terus mengikutiku, menungguku dari sudut ruangan untuk merampas jiwaku walaupun aku bersikeras untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Makhluk hitam itu disebut dengan kematian―aku sudah bertemu dengannya di waktu yang entah keberapakalinya. Tubuhku sudah diangkut ke atas gerobak―itu artinya aku sudah dianggap mati atau sepertinya mereka menginginkan aku mati saja di sini. Padahal usiaku masih sangat muda―10 tahun bulan lalu, ngomong-ngomong―namun orang-orang itu sudah membawaku bersama mayat-mayat kotor berbau busuk ke pemakaman masal. Tentu aku menangis, mengerang sakit dan mencoba membuat mereka sadar bahwa aku masih hidup, dan aku masih ingin hidup. Tapi tetap saja mereka tak mendengarkan, berbisik-bisik satu sama lain seolah-olah sedang mengasihaniku. 'Kasihan dia ...', '...tak ada obatnya ...', '... tak punya harapan lagi'―hanya itu yang dapat kudengar dari bisik-bisik mereka, membuatku semakin putus asa. _Yeah_, mau bagaimana lagi ... aku sudah melampaui batas 40 hari dan aku juga sudah merasa tak mampu bertahan lagi.

Suara roda kayu gerobak yang bertemu jalan berbatu sungguh membuatku kaget dan takut. Jantungku berdebar-debar―waktuku semakin sedikit. Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, takut-takut makhluk hitam itu berdiri di sampingku, menungguiku dengan wajah mengerikannya. Belum lagi dengan orang-orang berjubah dan bertopeng aneh yang datang masuk ke rumah-rumah―menggeledah tanpa izin―membuatku semakin paranoid. Suara pintu rumah didobrak paksa yang terdengar nyaris bersamaan namun saling bersahut-sahutan di sekitar kompleks perumahan ini semakin mendekat ke arahku. Dan aku yakin setelah itu mereka akan mulai menggeledah rumahku―yang sudah ditandai dengan cat merah pada pintunya, pertanda keluarganya sudah mati membusuk di dalam. Aku ingat saat aku melihat orang-orang itu mendobrak masuk, gaun-gaun ibuku dihambur-hamburkan seperti kertas, berserakan di lantai, lalu makanan kami dalam lemari diambil, semua perhiasan dan berlian ibu dirampas―rumah kami dijarah. Padahal sudah jelas hukuman bagi penjarah adalah dikubur hidup atau mati bersama mayat pemilik rumah yang sudah membusuk―namun mereka tetap saja melanggarnya. Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana mereka membawa mayat berbau busuk ayah dan ibu dan meletakkan mereka di gerobak berisi mayat-mayat lain. Baunya sangat busuk, seperti air saluran got di daerah kumuh. Mereka sempat memeriksa tubuhku, melihat dengan tatapan jijik dan mengucapkan, "Tuhan, berikanlah belas kasih-Mu pada anak ini ..." sebelum akhirnya berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Mereka mencoba mengoleskan darah merpati segar di sekitar benjolan-benjolan busuk yang tumbuh di sekitar leher dan ketiakku, namun mereka berhenti setelah melihat benjolan-benjolan itu terlalu banyak di sekujur tubuhku.

Di jalanan yang kotor dan dipenuhi bangkai merpati, aku mendengar seruan orang-orang bertopeng aneh itu saling bersautan, "Bawa yang telah mati keluar!" pada setiap pintu yang sudah ditandai dengan cat merah.

Tubuhku hanya berbaring di sana, tak dapat melakukan apapun. Pandanganku kosong dan aku sudah pasrah.

_Aku terus menyebut nama 'Eren' walaupun aku tak tau siapa dirinya._

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

"_**Dan bisikmu terakhr kali padaku, apa kau juga akan melupakannya?"**_

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh ..."_

... Mungkin kaupun tak mendengarnya ...

Andai saja aku masih memiliki waktu untuk mengucapkannya ...

Tanganku melepaskan pedang yang sudah berlumur darah, terjatuh di tanah di samping tubuhku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah kutahan beberapa lama, namun bau anyir darah mambuatku kembali menahan napas. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, hanya untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya kembali kututup erat-erat. Dari telingaku, aku dapat mendengar suara tangisan dan jeritan Mikasa dan Armin jauh di barisan terakhir, lalu sorak sorai para babi sialan bodoh yang bahagia karena pada akhirnya mereka menang. Menang karena akhirnya tanah ini menjadi milik mereka dan menang karena para _titan_ sialan itu telah berhasil dimusnahkan. Ya, seluruhnya―termasuk _titan_-ku ini. Tanganku yang basah oleh darah meremas dadaku yang terasa sesak. "Maafkan aku ..." bisikku, tak terdengar olehmu. "Maafkan aku ..." ulangku lagi, meredam tangisku sendiri. Akhirnya aku melakukan apa yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku―membunuhmu, di depan orang-orang sialan ini. Hatiku hancur, dan airmataku tak dapat kuhentikan, kubiarkan semua emosiku terlihat oleh semua orang.

Pada saat terakhirnya, Eren membisikkan kalimat itu lagi padaku.

Aku masih dapat merasakan tangannya bergetar dalam genggamanku, wajahnya yang muram menatap tanah dan matanya yang tak bersinar lagi. Saat dirinya naik ke panggung eksekusi, ditutup kedua matanya dengan kain hitam dan didudukkan tepat di hadapanku, aku masih mencoba mengendalikan emosiku, dan menghilangkan semua keraguanku. Ini adalah hari itu―hari kemenangan yang nyatanya tak pernah kuinginkan. Selama ini aku terus memberontak dan menentang, namun Eren tetap keras kepala pada pilihannya. Dia tak ingin siapapun menolongnya dari eksekusi ini, dia sudah menyerah, dia sudah pasrah. Ah ... Erwin dan Hange benar, aku tak dapat menolongnya―apapun yang terjadi aku tak bisa. Eren tak 'kan pernah membiarkan siapapun menolongnya, termasuk diriku, karena Eren ingin bebas, jiwanya merindukan kebebasan yang sudah susah payah ia capai itu, dan jikalau seperti ini caranya dia akan bebas, maka dia hanya ingin diriku yang membebaskannya. Sebagai kekasihnya, sebagai prajurit terkuat, dan sebagai pemilik sayap kebebasan―tanpa tau bagaimana perasaanku. Dia hanya ingin bebas tanpa bertanya seperti apa nantinya diriku saat kehilangannya. _Aku membencinya_. "Korporal Levi ..." panggilnya dengan kepala tertunduk, punggungnya menghadap diriku, "... terima kasih ..." ucapnya lagi, membuat hatiku terasa remuk seketika. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan menarik napas panjang, tak ingin melihat dan tak ingin airmataku jatuh. Saat kedua pedangku sudah terangkat di udara, aku tau dirinya tersenyum.

Dia memilih tetap tersenyum lebar padaku, walaupun aku tau apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

' ... _Jika saja kau tau, idiot, aku lebih memilih dirimu tetap di sini walaupun itu artinya aku harus mengurungmu seumur hidupku _...'

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

"_**Kau juga lihat bagaimana daun-daun itu gugur dengan indah, menari di udara bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuhmu ke tanah―mati di tanganku."**_

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

_Aku membencimu, Eren._

Senyum bodoh di wajahmu, dan mata besarmu itu―aku membenci bagaimana aku tak dapat mengatakan '_tidak'_ padamu.

Kau memelukku, hangatnya tubuhmu mendekapku tak pernah bisa mencairkan topeng es yang sudah kupertahankan. Walaupun kau memohon padaku, bersujud di kakiku, aku tak akan pernah jatuh dan retak―aku akan mencoba bertahan dan keras seperti diriku yang biasanya. Namun kali itu, kau ucapkan satu hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan.

Kau sudah kehilangan akal pikiranmu, aku yakin itu.

Tanpa tau bagaimana perasaanku ...

... kau memintaku membunuhmu ...

Demi sebuah kebebasan yang kau idam-idamkan ...

Sebuah pertanyaan seperti "Bagaimana denganku?" ingin kutanyakan tepat di depan wajah idiotmu. Namun aku tak bisa―kalimat itu tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Dan aku semakin kehabisan waktu bersamamu. Sialan kau, bocah tengik. Mengapa aku tak bisa menanyakan hal sesepele itu padamu, huh? Egoku terlalu besar, dan kau terlalu bebal―mana mungkin kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih? 'Namun sayangnya, kalian sepasang kekasih' ... aku tau itu―terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, otak. Ya, walaupun kita sepasang kekasih, kau tetap saja seorang bocah ingusan yang masih egois. Aku yakin kau masih tak mengerti bagaimana caranya membaca perasaanku―tapi bukankah itu terlalu jelas untukmu, huh?

'_Tidakkah kau tanyakan padaku bagaimana perasaanku?'_

Hatiku mencelos saat kau tak menanyakan apa-apa tentangku.

'_Tolong tanyakan hal itu padaku, Eren ..._' bisik hati kecilku, memohon padamu.

Aku terdiam, masih menunggu satu pertanyaan darimu.

_Mungkinkah kau lupa menanyakannya padaku?_

"... Mereka ... aku yakin mereka menghargai keputusanku," ujarmu dengan raut wajah yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Y-ya," jawabmu, "Mikasa dan Armin―aku akan membicarakan ini pada mereka, dan mereka pasti akan mengerti."

Aku terdiam mendengar pernyataan itu. "Jadi, kau belum menanyakan tentang pendapat dua bocah itu?"

Eren menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "M-maafkan aku ..." ucapmu, ragu-ragu, " ... sebenarnya ... umm ... sebenarnya aku masih akan membicarakannya dengan mereka setelah berbicara padamu. Ka-karena kurasa ... berbicara padamu terlebih dahulu akan lebih mudah," ujarmu lagi dengan takut-takut. Kau terus menatap ke tanah, "Maafkan aku ..."

"Tidak akan ada yang mau memaafkanmu jika kau malah kabur dari dunia ini dengan cara seperti itu," ketusku, "terlebih kau meninggalkan dua bocah depresi itu di belakangmu―bagaimana aku bisa mencegah mereka bunuh diri setelah kematianmu, sialan."

Aku tau ucapanku selalu kasar, namun kau hanya tersenyum, seolah-olah apa yang kuucapkan hanyalah candaan belaka. Hening hanya menjadi pembatas ketegangan. Tanganmu menangkap daun kemerahan yang gugur, lalu memaksaku untuk mengambilnya, walaupun aku tetap bersikeras daun-daun itu tidak higienis. Kotor―dan aku membenci itu. Kau kembali tertawa, "Anda benar-benar seorang yang sangat mencintai kebersihan, Kapten. Mungkin suatu saat saya akan cemburu pada kotoran dan debu yang lebih Anda perhatikan daripada saya ..." candamu, tidak lucu. Aku mendengus sebal, "Hentikan leluconmu itu, bocah. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Kau tertawa lagi. Mata besar bodohmu itu melirik padaku, seolah-olah kau mencari sesuatu. "Levi ..." panggilmu lirih. Iris hijaumu jatuh pada daun-daun kotor di tanganmu. "Kau tau, suatu saat kita akan jatuh, bebas dan mati―seperti daun-daun ini. Termasuk diriku ini. Dan aku menginginkanmu untuk membunuhku, Levi. Demi kemanusiaan, demi masa depan, dan demi kebebasan. Aku ingin dibebasan olehmu, sebagai prajurit terkuat, sebagai pemilik sayap kebebasan dan sebagai kekasihku. Aku tidak ingin tangan kotor Polisi Militer itu yang akan membunuhku―aku hanya menginginkanmu, Levi ... " ujarmu lagi, masih dengan senyumanmu, " ... aku egois, bukan?" "Jika kau tau jawabanku, mengapa kau masih menanyakannya?" Kau tersenyum lagi, "Maafkan aku, Levi ..."

"Bisakah kau hentikan omong kosong ini?"

"Levi―"

"Aku tetap tidak akan menerimanya, Eren. Aku tak 'kan melakukannya meskipun ini perintah ataupun ini adalah keinginanmu sendiri," potongku, "karena aku. Tidak. Akan. Membunuhmu. Selamanya. Kau mengerti?"

"Kumohon ... Korporal―"

"Aku menolak," tegasku, "walaupun kau memohon padaku, aku tetap menolaknya." Kau menatap pada tanah. Matamu yang biasanya bersinar bodoh telah kehialangan sinarnya. Kau tersenyum getir, membuat hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti itu. Jujur saja, Eren, aku tak ingin menyalahkanmu, aku tak ingin marah padamu―hanya saja alasanmu adalah alasan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar. 'Tidak ingin dipenjara ...', '... aku ingin bebas ...', 'tidak ingin dikurung seperti burung dalam sangkar ...'―kau pikir aku juga ingin terus mempenjarakanmu? Bukankah kita pernah berjanji akan keluar dari tembok sialan ini dan pergi ke pantai, hidup berdua dengan damai, dan melupakan semua kesedihan dalam perang ini? Bukankah kau berjanji padaku, _naa_, Eren? Dan mengapa sekarang kau terdengar pasrah saja? Dimana Eren Yeager yang penuh semangat dan harapan yang dulu kukenal, dulu kucintai itu? Apa kau tak lagi percaya padaku untuk menyelamatkanmu?

_Putus asakah kau, Eren?_

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

"_**Masihkah kau tak bisa melihat perasaanku?"**_

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

Dia mengingatkanku pada hari itu ...

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesalinya?"

Hange terus bertanya padaku di setiap kehidupan kami bertemu.

"Kau tak 'kan melihatnya lagi. Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Aku pasti akan menjawab 'kami akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya' dengan rasa bangga jika saja aku tak tau akan seperti ini akhirnya.

... Karena kau selalu melupakan diriku ...

Segalanya terasa percuma ...

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

"_**Kita sudah dilahirkan kembali lagi dan lagi, namun kau tetap tak lelah melupakanku."**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: Hajimemashite, minna~! Yup, ini adalah kali pertamanya saya menulis di **_**fandom**_** ini. Salam kenal semua~! Saya tau, saya membawa sebuah **_**pairing**_** yang sangat tidak lazim di **_**fandom**_** ini―EreRi―tapi saya berharap tidak akan ada yang mem-**_**bashing pairing **_**ini. Bukannya saya tidak suka RiRen, sih ... saya suka Eren dan Levi, bagaimanapun posisinya (oke, jujur saja, saya suka mereka dijadikan apapun asalkan Eren sama Levi). Hanya saja saya mencoba mendalami karakter Levi, berakhir dengan Levi yang OOC dan **_**pair**_** ini malah terkesan menjurus EreRi. Oh, iya, saya pakai nama yang sesuai dengan nama **_**official **_**mereka, jadi kalau ada yang kurang nyaman sama namanya, **_**please**_** itu saya pake ejaan nama **_**official**_** mereka. Untuk kejadian-kejadian yang ada di sini seperti Eren jadi anggota Nazi dan kematian Levi karena penyakit itu saya ambil setting akhir Perang Dunia kedua tahun 1945 dan wabah Black Death di London tahun 1664-1666. Dan karena ini ficto gemino, jadi silakan baca lagi dari bawah ke atas per paragrafnya (walaupun menurut saya dibaca dari manapun juga tidak akan memberikan kesan 'wah' atau tiba-tiba berubah karakter yang mati dan pikun(?) itu ternyata Levi, karena saya memang buat konsepnya **_**ordinary**_** =="). **

**PS: Di bawah ini ada Omake-nya, masih bagian _ficto gemino_-nya kok, jadi terserah Anda mau baca sebelum balik ke atas, atau sesudah baca ke atas. Kalau sudah, silakan terka sendiri kira-kira siapa yang ditanya Hange di-**_**scene **_**terakhir itu ;)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_**Aku berjanji, kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya ..."**_

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

_Masihkah kau mengingatku?_

Bahkan sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati ...

... aku semakin ragu kau masih mengingatku.

"Pernahkah kita bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kau bertanya padaku dengan nada khasmu. Matamu yang indah terus menatapku dengan penuh keingintahuan, tanpa tau hatiku sudah hancur berkeping-keping oleh pertanyaan polosmu itu. Tentu aku ingin menjawab 'ya', namun aku ragu, dan aku mengurungkan niatku. Rupanya kau kembali tak mengingatku―sama seperti di kehidupan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kau kembali mengulang pertanyaanmu.

"Pernahkah kita bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kuharap kau akan mengingatku ...

Di depan taman kota ini, kita kembali bertemu. Setelah bertahun-tahun aku mencarimu―yang terus menghantui mimpiku―akhirnya kita bertemu kembali. Kerinduan ini sudah begitu menyesakkan, aku bahkan lupa betapa cepatnya jantungku berdetak saat aku menatapmu. Menatap wajahmu, menatap dirimu. Menatap matamu.

... aku bertanya-tanya, apakah hanya diriku yang mengingat ini semua ...

Karena sejak dulu kau tak pernah mengingatku ...

Sepertinya kau sudah lupa pada janji itu ...

Janji untuk bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Dan dirimu adalah pria itu―pria yang pernah membuat janji denganku.

Dia adalah pria yang kucintai ...

Pria itu bernama Levi Ackerman.

**._._._.**

* * *

**._._._.**

"_**Karena walaupun kau tak mengingatku, aku akan terus mengejarmu."**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"**Percayakah kau padaku, Levi?"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Silakan **_**review**_** bila Anda berkenan, saya menerima kritikan dan saran yang membangun, tapi tidak untuk **_**bashing**_** pasangan ini.**


End file.
